


golden eyes, sour goodbyes

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Death, Gore, Plant Gore, just a dumb gay kiddo hanging out with his bfs corpse, non graphic description of a corpse, posting on anon bc im a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jamie says goodbye to Alex before he heads out on a mission.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	golden eyes, sour goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> posting this on anon because im a fucking coward also i can swear on anon  
> uh if any of my friends ever find this im begging you do not read it

Jamie lay down next to Alex, sighing. "I miss you. The Coalition isn't the same without you."  
He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I dont have long, love. But I wanted to say hi. It's been a while." He chuckled.  
"Y'know, Luci says we're better off without you, and that you're just a traitorous angel. She doesn't know what she's talking about. You're more loyal than any of them." He sighed again.  
"You know, God's getting stonger. We might not be able to fend him off for much longer. But Elliott's getting closer to discovering his weaknesses though. Cassiel is a huge help, too. He says Michael is the closest to God, so we need to take him out."  
His phone buzzed, and he took it out.  
Lucifer: where the fuck are you  
Me: woods  
Lucifer: where in the woods?? i cant get a fucking read on you  
Me: deep in the woods. where alex fell  
Lucifer:...  
Lucifer: you cant keep doing this. i know you're grieving, but he's dead. get back here. cassiel had a breakthrough.  
Me: fine  
Me: there in 20  
Jamie stood, stretching. "Well love, I gotta go. I miss you. I'll see you soon." He left Alex behind. The Angel's corpse stayed where it was, the plants growing in his ribcage and curling around his bones not so much as moving. The beetles and worms scuttling through his skull had no response. He didn't expect them to. He left his mate's body behind, and went on to the battle where he would die, with Alex's name on his lips and a sword through his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah can u tell this is the first time ive ever written prose type stuff??? this is really just a drabble


End file.
